


a little more every minute since this morning

by unhappy_turtle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Lives, Loads of Denial, M/M, Mildly explicit sex, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_turtle/pseuds/unhappy_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are very much in love with each other. They are both also dumb as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more every minute since this morning

**Author's Note:**

> _I want to be with you,_  
>  _it is as simple,_  
>  _and as complicated as that._  
>     
> -Charles Bukowski
> 
> ====
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical or punctual errors. *shrugs* I'll try to fix all the mistakes later (no promises).

It's after Eggsy's convinced that Harry is dead, after V-Day, right after Eggsy has learned that Harry actually isn't dead. So after an emotional two years or so. Don't get Eggsy wrong, it's incredible—of course Harry is incredible and his prick is gorgeous and his body is beautiful. Harry is beautiful, this is just a fucking fact of life, alright?—but, it's pity sex.

Eggsy gets rather maudlin and loose lipped after a few martinis and Harry had been frowning more profoundly than was usual as Eggsy endlessly garbled on about how much he'd missed him. A pathetic _I love you_ may have been thrown in there and Harry's frown deepened, although it had not seemed possible.

Harry is also a bit drunk and a bit sloppier than he would be, also the fact that they're fucking in the restroom stall at the pub doesn't add to the moment. Eggsy's face is smushed against the door, his arse out. There's no lube, just spit. Two of Harry's fingers deep in his arse, rubbing against the little part of him that makes his toes curl in his shoes and little explosions of heat and pleasure go off up every notch of his spine.

It's good, even better when Harry adds another finger—the burn just skating on the thin line between too painful and the best fucking thing Eggsy's felt. "Sorry again for the, the… no lube," Harry murmurs, his cultivated speech going down the toilet. He pulls his fingers out. A little while then his cock is entering Eggsy, it's not as dry as it could've been since Harry leaks like a faucet.

Then he's moving, almost too fast and careless, but Eggsy still likes it. He's a complete and utter slut for Harry, just gladly taking whatever Harry dishes out while unsuccessfully keeping the moans from spilling out. Harry is rather quiet, though, just breathing heavy and occasionally grunting.

Honestly, it's over too quick. Harry is pulling out minutes later, muttering that he's doesn't want to come inside Eggsy without using a condom, although Eggsy would absolutely love that. So Harry jerks off behind him, whimpering when he orgasms, semen hitting Eggsy's arse. He then fingers Eggsy, mercilessly hitting his prostate until Eggsy curses, coming all over the stall door.

"Shit," Harry says, helping Eggsy pull his pants and trousers back up. He's still out of it. Harry even zips and buttons his trousers for him.

Harry washes his hands off then calls a cab for Eggsy as he tries to collect himself, buttoning up his shirt, trying to catch his breath. He thinks that it may have been a dream. A disgustingly vivid wet dream.

"Your cab should be here in ten minutes."

"Okay, thank you," Eggsy says, finally emerging from the stall.

Harry frowns at him, _come here_ , he gestures with his finger. When Eggsy's close enough, he begins to comb his fingers through his hair, trying to get it at least somewhat neat. "You look wholly debauched." Harry comments, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I feel wholly debauched." Eggsy says, even though he wants to ask when they'll do this again, _if_ they'll do this again. "And, uh, I'm glad you're alive." The initial shock still hasn't worn away, so Eggsy still thinks this may be a dream. If it is, it's been quite wonderful, but he knows he'll wake up sobbing.

Eggsy counts his fingers, five on each hand. Then he counts them again just to make sure. No, he's awake. This is very real.

"Thank… you," Harry murmurs and he's got the same look he had on his face anytime he used to speak about Eggsy's father. So Eggsy leaves him standing there and waits outside for the cab to arrive.

He's somewhat disgusted with himself as he sits on the curb, although he's still riding the tail end of his orgasmic high. It's all the alcohol's fault, really, and the fact that Eggsy can not contain himself.

So Harry is back in his life and those tiny boxes inside of his chest that he had compressed his sadness and adoration into are beginning to fall apart.

>>>

They don't get a chance to talk about what happened before Eggsy's off to Newcastle the next morning. He ends up soaked in the River Tyne with Merlin buzzing in his ear. He did complete his mission, but just in the most reckless way possible. Eggsy's just thankful that he didn't get shot, a bullet or two may have grazed him, though.

Merlin is still not happy with him, going by the glare Eggsy receives when he arrives at HQ the next day.

"Arthur would like to see you," he says, giving Eggsy a very pointed look.

When his back is turned, Eggsy rolls his eyes. He's already been scolded by Merlin, he doesn't need the same from Arthur—Harry rather, who's been Arthur for just a day or so thus far. Also the fact that they shagged in a bathroom stall the other day only adds to the nervous warmth swimming in his stomach.

He takes a deep breath, straightens his back and continues his walk to Harry's—Arthur's office. If he's Arthur and not Harry, it feels less personal, Eggsy tells himself.

He knocks before entering. Harry is seated at his new desk. "Will you shut the door behind you?" Harry asks, not even sparing him a glance.

Eggsy hesitates a moment before completely closing the door, strongly considering how much real trouble he'd get into if he just bolted out of HQ, but Harry clears his throat and Eggsy decides to just accept whatever he's about to get.

Maybe Eggsy's being a bit dramatic when he turns around slowly, very slowly only to find Harry now in front of his desk, leaning back against it with that usual frown on his face. "What the fuck," he says.

"Harry—" Eggsy tries, just to see his frown deepen, "I mean, Arthur—"

"Just come here."

"What?" He stands there, not fully understanding until Harry lifts his arms up, and Eggsy steps uncertainly into the embrace.

Harry hugs him tight, "what the fuck is wrong with you," he mumbles against his hair, "you were being so absent-minded."

"Sorry," Eggsy says, but he doesn't allow himself to melt into whatever this is because it isn't real.

"You better be," Harry sighs, "don't ever do that again."

Eggsy nods, trying not to get completely lost in the fact that he's this close to Harry, simply being held. His mind quiets down, if only for a moment, though. "You're okay, right?" Harry gets a hold of his shoulders, nudging Eggsy back so he can get a good look at him.

"I'm fine," he lies.

"I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to you."

And it's on the tip of Eggsy's tongue, just right there, he'd been so very close to saying it the other night, even through his drunken haze he had just enough restraint to not say it. He blinks away the wetness he feels gathering around his eyes.

"Eggsy," Harry starts, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?"

"I don't know." He isn't entirely sure what he should be feeling at the moment. There's plenty of anger rumbling inside of him, along with nostalgia—not quite, though, because it's leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It's as if an old, nearly forgotten wound is beginning to ache once again. Still hurts the same, like it's fresh, but Eggsy's gotten pretty damn good at masking pain.

"Harry, I'm fine, no injuries."

"That's not what—"

"I really should get going, okay?"

"Alright," Harry sounds exasperated, his hands slide up Eggsy's shoulders, one stops at the junction between his neck and shoulder the other goes up until it's holding the bottom of Eggsy's skull. He gives Eggsy a look that he hasn't seen before, but it looks familiar. He may have seen Harry look at him that way in a dream most likely.

Eggsy's heart throbs in his chest. He'd love to say that he was passive, that he didn't want it, that he didn't inch forward. And he's not sure who kissed who first, but they're kissing and it feels like his feet aren't touching the floor anymore.

He should be panicking, but he allows it. It's the only peace he's felt in a while, so he lets it take him. Harry kisses him with practiced ease, lazy in a sense, drawing it out.

Then he's crashing down, but he keeps his eyes closed just a little longer to savor it.

Harry is staring at him when his eyes flutter open. "You've got somewhere to be, correct?"

"Yup," Eggsy licks his lips, watches Harry's gaze drop to his them. He can still taste him. "I'll see you then."

"You shall," Harry sighs.

Eggsy wants to crowd closer, to huddle into Harry, to hold him and be held and kiss him and feel as if he's floating.

It's not really until after he's on the other side of the door that he's angry, more from frustration than anything, really. He can't help but be suspicious, like Harry's playing some sort of game with his heart. It's fragile, more now than ever. He's not sure if Harry would handle it with care.

>>>

Eggsy has already planted the microscopic tracking and listening device on the mark's neck. It was a bit tricky—he had to pretend to fix the mark's collar—but he got it. The man, who looks like a fucking comic book villain, is an illegal weapons dealer. Merlin had recently discovered that the group of terrorists they'd stopped earlier in the month was bigger than expected, the guys they had caught were just a modicum of the terrorist group. The mark had been supplying them with weapons and explosives.

They're having a meeting in a dimly lit warehouse, literally out of some film that Eggsy's seen. He's undercover as a bodyguard with a perpetual scowl painting his mouth and just a little scruff on his chin—to add to the "toughness".

Eggsy can't confront the man here, of course. Harry—Arthur, whatever—had decided that it's more wise to track him for a while, find out who all his clients are and where he keeps all his inventory.

After the meeting is over, Eggsy quickly and inconspicuously leaves and gets into the car that's waiting for him, hidden in the shadows behind the warehouse. He's quite exhausted, his mind has been a mess lately. He can only really focus when he's out on a mission because it's life or death most of the times. He can't afford to only be partly mentally present.

It's straight back home. He tries to get some sleep, but it doesn't come.

>>>

Eggsy opens the front door to see Harry seated in his living room with JB in his lap. Eggsy's not even sure what he should do. He's exhausted, grumpy and confused—that last feeling, though, is all because of Harry.

"I made you dinner," Harry says.

"Thank you." Eggsy hangs his jacket on the coat stand and slips his oxfords off and leaves them by the door.

He hadn't gotten the chance to eat earlier so he happily escapes to the kitchen to discover a warm pot of curry and one of rice on the backburner.

He gets himself a serving and returns to the living room, sits in the recliner adjacent to the sofa Harry's on.

"How'd it go?"

Eggsy makes sure to chew and swallow before answering. "Fine."

"That's good… I quite like you with the stubble."

"Too bad 'm gonna have to shave it off, though, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry sighs, "too bad."

Eggsy finishes the rest his meal in silence. He strongly considers seconds, but ends up putting the pots of curry and rice in the fridge. He washes his dish and puts that away.

Harry comes up behind him, chin hooking up on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist. Eggsy turns his head, meets him halfway for a kiss before he's processing any of it. Harry has a way of doing that—making Eggsy's mind shut off.

There's still this nonchalance to the kiss that's bugging Eggsy, making him press his lips more insistently to Harry's. A little noise bubbles up in his chest.

Eggsy drags them out of the kitchen, to the couch where he proceeds to ride Harry like his life depends on it.

They shower together then crawl into bed where they don't get much sleep.

>>>

Harry leaves before the sun is up. He pecks Eggsy on the cheek, then he's out the door.

>>>

Harry sucks Eggsy's cock after a debriefing in the meeting room. He gets down on his knees between Eggsy's spread thighs and deepthroats him like a pro. Of course he's fucking brilliant at it. He's a sexual savant.

Harry also swallows then politely asks if he may kiss Eggsy.

"Yes, please," he slurs, his mind is still Jell-O.

Kissing Harry feels like sneaking sweets while he's on a diet, it feels like he's indulging in something that he shouldn't be indulging in.

He could never deny that he wants him— _needs_ him?—when Harry's tongue is in his mouth, or when he's sliding into him. It's as if everything in the entire universe lines up in those moments.

Eggsy gives Harry a sloppy handjob then licks the semen from his fingers while maintaining eye contact before they tidy themselves up and leave the room hastily.

>>>

Eggsy is off to Manchester that evening where he takes out a gang of mediocre criminals who have the aim of Stormtroopers. He's home in the early morning.

He honestly gets only a few hours of shut eye before JB starts barking like mad. Eggsy doesn't even mind changing out of his pajamas to walk JB.

They end up walking to his mum and Daisy's. They live in a cozy, little apartment Eggsy had bought them. It's not too close to Eggsy's own apartment, though, it's a good walk there.

JB runs straight to Daisy when they arrive. He flips over on his stomach, tail wagging everywhere as Daisy rubs his stomach. She's giggling.

His mum is making breakfast in the kitchen. He pecks her on the cheek before taking a seat at the table. The illusion of simplicity that washes over him when he's here is the only thing that's keeping him sane. No Dean, no yelling, his mum and Daisy are both safe and healthy. He feels like he can breathe easy here.

A couple bites into breakfast and Merlin's calling him into HQ. Eggsy's so tempted to just ignore it and wallow in the peace he's found here, but work is work.

So he leaves none too happily to return to his home and change. JB is not too excited to leave either, he's a stubborn little thing and Eggsy has to practically drag him out of the apartment and back home.

He's slightly anxious that JB may piss in his bed or something as vengeance or whatnot. He's done it before and Eggsy swears that the damn dog had a little smile on his face when he watched Eggsy discover the soiled sheets. He's a cute thing, though, so he was quickly forgiven.

He makes sure to give JB a treat before he leaves.

Merlin actually meets Eggsy in the shop which is bad, he's certain. Merlin is completely silent as they board the shuttle, only when they're seated does he start.

"Are you sleeping with Harry?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Eggsy doesn't mean to bite back, but he does. He'd fucking bet his arm and leg that Merlin already knows the answer. There's got to be photographic evidence or something, the meeting room has definitely got cameras set up in it and probably Arthur's office.

It wasn't necessarily a secret or anything, but Eggsy feels sort of vulnerable now and guilty.

As if reading his mind, Merlin says, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Just be careful."

"Why?"

"Well, when there's a lot of emotions are involved—"

"We're not in a relationship, Merlin." It's a lie—or it's not a lie. Eggsy's got no fucking clue.

Instead of a reply, Eggsy receives an analytic look, as if he's some mark. Their ride's ended by now. "Whatever you say." Merlin drawls, exiting the shuttle.

They're fuck buddies. Plain and simple, except it's not.

Eggsy stays in the shuttle, realizing that he was only called in for that three minute conversation.

He's not home soon enough. JB didn't piss on the bed, but he did in the kitchen. He looks so innocent, though, Eggsy doesn't even get upset at him. He mops the piss up and spends the rest of the day picking up around the apartment whilst the soundtrack of _Les Misérables_ is playing throughout the place.

Harry stops by later with takeout. They fall asleep on the sofa while lazily making out, _A Heart Full of Love_ playing in the background.

>>>

Harry's looking right at him when Eggsy wakes up. Their noses are basically touching, they both really shouldn't be on the sofa like this.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asks. His breath is fresh and minty and Eggsy has no fucking clue how he was able to somehow get out from underneath him, brush his teeth and return to the same position.

"Did you use my toothbrush?" Eggsy asks.

"No, that's unhygienic."

"So's licking my arsehole," he smiles.

"Well," Harry hums, "you had a packet of new toothbrushes behind the mirror."

"Oh. Think my mum got those for Daisy when she stays overnight," Eggsy yawns right in Harry's face, "sorry." He needs to brush his teeth.

"Can I make you breakfast?"

"Maybe later, 'm not hungry now."

"Alright."

Eggsy wants to kiss him, it's so difficult not to, but he gets up, pads along to the bathroom. There's a flowery pink toothbrush in the cup alongside Eggsy's own brush.

He catches himself smiling in the mirror and looks away.

The CD player is on again, Eggsy notices. _Javert's Suicide_ moves throughout the apartment.

JB is chasing his own tail in front of Harry as Eggsy enters the living room. He gets scratched behind his ear, he yaps and jumps up on the sofa, resting next to Harry.

"I don't walk him enough." Eggsy says.

"I'll take him on one if you want." JB perks up at that.

"I'll come along also."

They look around for the leash. Harry finds it between the cushions. Eggsy brings along a tennis ball so they decide to walk to a park not too far.

JB is ecstatic, his tail won't stop wagging. Harry's hand is right next to Eggsy's as they walk. It's definitely going to rain in a few hours. The sky's got those familiar dark clouds shrouding it, Eggsy still thinks it's lovely in a way.

When Harry removes the leash from JB's collar, he goes wild, running in the dewy grass. He's amusing to watch. His happiness comes so easily.

They play catch until JB's bored.

>>>

It's Harry's fault that Roxy walks in on them. Eggsy actually came into Arthur's—Harry's— office with good intentions, but as he opens the door, Harry pulls him in and kisses him so he ends up carelessly closing the door.

Eggsy backs Harry up against his own desk, kissing him deeply, not being able to get enough, grinding against him, desperate and unabashed. When Harry's hand slides down and rubs Eggsy's erection through his trousers, he gasps.

Harry's hands are magical, just like the rest of him. Everything around them fades away, it's unreal how his mind quiets down.

"Off," Eggsy mumbles when he's pulled away, "take your trousers off." They both reach for Harry's zip at the same time. Eggsy pulls his trousers and pants down at once, dropping to his knees at the same time, quickly swallowing Harry down. He chokes, but ignores it, bobbing his head up and down.

Harry's fingers comb through his hair and Eggsy's eyes flutter shut. He's sucking cock like his life depends on it so he's surprised when Harry pulls away. Eggsy whines.

"Oh my god," comes a voice behind him. He refuses to turn around, instead he assists Harry as he zips up his trousers. "Eggsy," she hisses, "at least have the decency to look at me." His knees crack when he stands up. Roxy's got a pinched expression on her face.

"Can we talk?" He's already pushing her out of the room, though.

It's not until they're a good distance away from Harry's office that he speaks. "Are you mad?"

She rolls her eyes, "why would I be mad? Guess I'm sorta pissed you didn't tell me, but you guys are together, yeah?"

"Well… " Eggsy says.

"You're just fucking, then? But you—"

"Hey, hey—it's nothing. It's better this way."

She purses her lips. She wants to say something, but she doesn't and Eggsy's so grateful of her control and consideration.

"Thank you." He says.

"Yeah, just quit shagging in the office." She playfully punches his arm or at least what she considers playful.

>>>

Eggsy can't tell whether things get better or worse after that. It's become routine. Fucking, he means, the fucking has become routine—not the actual coitus part, but the fact that they're doing it. At his apartment or Harry's—definitely not at HQ anymore, though.

It's been months since this thing began and Eggsy feels like he's been free falling this entire time, he just keeps getting closer and closer to to something. Yeah, he'll admit that he's scared as shit because he's definitely falling, but he's not sure where he'll land or if he'll be in one piece.

Harry's got all that power in his hands and he's completely unaware. It's sickening.

>>>

He should be at least a little mad at JB, but he's not. The dog's absolutely fascinated with birds and Eggsy is privy to this fact. And all his attention definitely should've been on the dog, but Eggsy had been busy checking his phone.

So JB darts off towards the woodpigeon and the leash slips out of Eggsy's hand as he falls forward. He lands on his hands, well, one hand and a wrist and there's this noise that's more satisfying when it's coming from someone else rather than Eggsy. His wrist is broken.

It's more embarrassing than painful.

When Eggsy finds JB, the dog looks a bit remorseful as he takes in the sight of his owner holding his limp and broken wrist and newly cracked phone.

It's a sad walk back to the apartment where Eggsy calls a cab to get him to the hospital.

It doesn't take long. The doctor just makes sure that the bones are all properly aligned, then his wrist is put in a cast. He's back home a couple hours later.

Harry's in his apartment again. An image of Harry picking the lock pops into his head.

"Was your phone off?"

Eggsy's hiding his damaged wrist with his jacket sleeve and he's purposely angling that side of his body away from Harry. "Uh, I guess." He's almost certain that his phone is actually broken.

"Well, I called you a few times and there was no answer, so."

"Don't freak out, okay?" Eggsy starts, Harry frowns at him. "I may have broken my wrist."

"May have?"

"Okay, I did." He raise his arm, let's the sleeve slide down to reveal the cast. "But it's not a huge deal."

"How'd it happen?"

Okay, Harry is being more lax about this than Eggsy's expected, so he explains the incident.

"Eight weeks to heal?"

Eggsy nods, "I'll still be useful, though." He slowly moves toward the sofa that Harry's seated on. "It could've been a lot worse." He sits on Harry's lap.

"Sure." Harry continues to frown as gathers him in his arms. "Wish you'd be more careful."

Eggsy's not sure what to say to that. It's not like he'd tried to hurt himself and it's just his wrist. He's had much more severe injuries. He's too exhausted to be irritated by Harry at the moment, especially when he begins to softly kiss his neck.

He doesn't try to go too far, just delicate presses, but Eggsy's already lost.

>>>

Eggsy's only on this "mission" because he begged Harry. It took an unreasonable amount of begging. His wrist is basically healed, honestly. It still aches a bit, but he can bend it and roll it without much pain. There's no problem when it comes to shooting—hand to hand combat, though, is still a struggle.

He's right on Roxy's heel as they sneak around an apparently empty mansion. They're looking for the safe that's supposed to be holding the prototype of a newly created poison. Eggsy didn't get more information than that, he just learned that Roxy'd be on a mission and he wanted in.

They turn another corner and go up a set of stairs. They're now in an office. Roxy goes straight to the large painting behind the desk, taking it off the wall. There's nothing behind it so she replaces it.

They then look behind the other paintings.

Eggsy eventually finds the safe behind a painting of a Catholic martyr. He's not sure which one it is, though. "Found it." He says.

"I'll take it from here." She softly nudges him out of the way.

"Rox, I've literally done nothing."

She looks back at him, smiling. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

"At least let me unlock the safe."

"Too late, already got it." There's a click, then it opens. She reaches inside and acquires a small vial. She throws another smile his way as she closes the safe. "You can put the painting back up."

Eggsy glares at her, but does it anyway.

They're sneaking back down the stairs when he hears voices. He urges Roxy to move quicker, but it seems the faster they move the louder the voices. Then there are loud footsteps.

By the time they're out of the mansion, there are the sounds of gunshots ringing right behind them. They sprint another half kilometer to the car waiting for them.

Roxy won't allow Eggsy to even touch the vial although he whines like a brat and pouts.

"No, Eggsy. I will keep hold of this until Merlin can safely dispose of it. Those cute little faces don't work on me."

>>>

"Where're you going?"

"Headed to Leeds." Gawain states.

"Why?" Eggsy's restless. He hasn't gone on any missions in the last month—he refuses to even call that _thing_ with Roxy a mission.

"What, your boyfriend didn't tell you?"

"What—I mean," his mind short circuits for a moment. "I don't even know you're talking about." Other than the one time Roxy walked in on them, he thought he kept everything under wrap.

" _Galahad_ ," Gawain smirks, "you have tiny hearts in your eyes when you look at him."

"Harry's not my boyfriend."

"Okay, I believe you." And Gawain says, obviously unconvinced, but leaves it at that.

>>>

Eggsy places a demure kiss on Harry's lips. Their limbs are tangled together. Harry's eyes are closed, but he's not sleeping. "Are we together—" Eggsy asks, "I mean, dating?"

"If you want us to be." Harry murmurs.

Eggsy's stomach drops. That's not the answer he had been hoping for. "The fuck that's supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"You sound like such an arse right now."

Harry finally opens his eyes, he blinks a couple of times. "Eggsy, we're both fully aware that I'm not the greatest person, yeah. I'm simply giving you a way out," Harry says.

Eggsy refuses to say anything dumb, like _I thought you loved me_. Instead he says, "fuck you."

Harry frowns at him. "What do you want then, Eggsy?" He says it gently, like Eggsy's some dainty, breakable creature.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first, didn't I?"

Eggsy squints at him. He's never seen Harry like _this_ —whatever this is, it makes Eggsy uneasy, makes the nervous warmth in his belly grow, makes his throat feel tight.

He's chicken, he's weak when he draws Harry closer, kisses him desperately, completely lacking of finesse.

Harry allows it, returning all licks and bites. And Eggsy's heart races, slams against his ribcage. He'll die like this and he doesn't give a damn.

>>>

They're naked and sticky. The windows are open, cool air moving through the room. Like before, Harry's eyes are closed, but he's still awake. Eggsy traces the wrinkles around Harry's mouth with his finger.

"Never going to fall asleep if you keep doing that."

"'M sorry."

"No, you're not."

Eggsy moves on to the crow's feet that adorn the corner of Harry's eyes. "I like your wrinkles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, old man."

Harry's eyebrows furrow, more wrinkles setting in between them. Eggsy rubs his thumb against the bundle of wrinkles and watches as the skin smooths out.

"You know what I want?" Eggsy remarks after the silence drags on for more than he'd truly like.

"What?"

It all comes to him at once. He's got this _want_ , this desire to unpack himself inside of Harry. Unpack his feelings and thoughts, all the little things that create themselves in his mind and heart. He wants to carve a cavity into Harry, that only he can fill—it's as if Harry already done this to him, though. He wants Harry's chest to be his home. Of course he speaks none of that. Instead he says, "I don't want you to hurt me," in a disgustingly small, brittle voice.

"I can't promise you that." And Harry adds, "I wish I could."

Eggsy bites his tongue to keep from talking, saying the words that've been swelling in his chest from the first time he'd seen Harry since he rose from the fucking dead.

"Sorry." Harry cracks an eye opens. "Eggsy, darling, it's inevitable. You'll get hurt no matter what."

"Fuck you." They're back where they started. "You know—" Eggsy starts, trying to hold the rage back, he used to be the master of keeping his emotions under control, "you know what I want now, Harry—fuck everything else. I wish that I could hurt you the way you'd hurt me."

"Eggsy—"

"No, Harry," Eggsy sits up, searches for his pants that were heedlessly discarded on the floor next to him. "Fuck you."

"One can't predict when they'll die, Eggsy. You surely can't be upset with me because you thought I was dead."

"I can and I am." He bites back. His pants are nowhere to be seen. "You fucking just show up after two years of nothing. You never even told me what happened." Defeated, Eggsy lies back down.

"You never asked. Also, it's not as if those two years were the peak of my existence." Harry's hand extends forward, he caresses Eggsy's cheek. "You weren't the only one hurting."

The red hot ball of anger fizzing in Eggsy's chest diminishes. "You're not completely forgiven." He rolls over, so he's facing the other way, away from Harry. "'M still mad."

"That's understandable."

"How could you… for two years. I don't even want to know—at least not right now."

"If that's what you want."

Eggsy rolls over again. He reaches out, he lays his palm flat on Harry's chest right over his beating heart. "I know you can't promise to not die," he huffs, "but at least promise to try your best to live a long, long time. Not only for me, of course, but for all us idiots, who love you to fucking pieces."

"You've got to promise the same." Harry grasps his wrist, moves the palm towards his lips, kisses the center, moves it back over his heart.

"Okay, yeah. I promise."

"So do I."

"We've got to seal it, though." Eggsy cocks an eyebrow. "Let me fuck you."

Harry looks at him quizzically, "that's not how—" then the confusion fades to a vague sort of glee that's written all over his face. "Sure."

"Really?"

Harry eyes burn into his. That's all the invitation Eggsy needs.

>>>

Harry kisses him, right on the mouth in front of the other knights. Eggsy feels lightheaded. He clutches onto Harry's bicep, desperately trying to chase Harry's lips and not take off completely.

One of the knights pretends to cough then says, "get a room," underneath their breath.

>>>

Later in the week, Eggsy's staying afloat in the River Thames, trying not to laugh as Merlin chews him out through the earpiece. Merlin's got a wonderfully colorful and vulgar vocabulary when he's mad.

>>>

They hold hands as they walk. JB's on his best behavior as he gladly takes the lead in front of them. It's lovely out, it doesn't have all that much to do with the weather, though.

Daisy and Eggsy's mum's place is in sight when Harry abruptly stops walking. Eggsy also stops and JB barks. Harry looks at the dog for a long moment, then he looks to Eggsy—his eyes soft and lips set in a tiny smile. The look is familiar.

Before Harry can speak—which he never gets to, he never says it, he thinks about it, but he doesn't say it, Eggsy beams, "you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they're both very dumb.
> 
> I like to believe that Eggsy's favorite book is Les Misérables. And he thoroughly enjoys the musicials and the 2012 film and all the soundtracks.
> 
> Anyway, I am hartwin trash.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://unhappy-turt.tumblr.com)


End file.
